Till the End
by iceDMilo
Summary: They have made it, so close, but now they are worlds apart, and the distance will never change. Never again. MXN charadeath
1. Appeared

Procedures lahhhhhh

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice doesnt belong to me :D

**1stChapter**

Mikan

Scrunching her ponytail up, she crammed a baseball hat onto her head, leaving 2 chunks of hair hanging adorably beside her face. She looked more like a girl, she is, but it was her agenda everyday from young to dress up like a boy, feminine or not, she is a boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Azumi-san, push! Azumi-san! " The mid-wife encouraged.

The baby was finally delivered, fist clenched and bawling.

"Azumi-san, it's, she's a girl."

Yuka Azumi turned and looked at the baby solemnly, but at the same time, admiring her delicate face and teary eyes before her last moments.

"Do it " Yuka ordered.

"Ye- Yes, as you wished. " _It's a pity though, compared to the others, she's really…_

The mid-wife plunged the baby into the basin of water, conveniently there for anything undesired to be easily gotten rid of. The baby trashed about in the water, as if struggling to escape the pounding load of water on her chest. The water swished around and indented and remained like it is. Yuka Azumi watched, half amazed but not quite on the other hand. The descendant of 2 alices, no doubt, will be unique, and this

one certainly is. Maybe more… special then she'd ever thought to be.

"We'll, keep her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan adjusted her oversized shirt and tucked a side into her Bermudas, giving her a sloppy yet cool look. She tied her shoelaces and stuffed them into her black-white sneakers. She has adopted an attitude, silent and indifferent, portraying an introvert, not what she used to be like, a happy gurgling child.

She slung her bag onto her shoulders and, picked up a bottle of pills and slammed out of the house. "Lock the doors," she muttered to herself and charged to school. Mikan's already 15 years old, but her habit of being late never changed. The teachers never reprimanded her, for her cold demeanour posed as an obstacle. Scolding and reprimands were just shrugged off as she indifferently walked to her seat.

"Oh no, not again," she thought as her sling bag bobbed against her back. She swept her palms across her eyes, wiping of droplets of sweat.

"Ah! " She bit her lips as she fell down hard onto the concrete ground. She was unknowingly knocked over as her arms were badly scraped by pebbles and jagged stones.

"Hey small kid, watch where you're going! Knocking into Natsume like that! " She heard a boy holler. Mikan looked up and saw a group of 4 boys looking boringly down at her. One gave his shirt a small swipe and looked at Mikan like she was a filthy animal. His intense expression, made him look serious, and too cold with his dull red eyes.

"I'm not deaf, there's no need to shout." Mikan stood up, ignoring her bleeding arm. She faced them, bowed and apologized. She started towards the direction of the school when a hand roughly tugged at her bag's strap. She slapped the hand away, pissed, but still continued walking.

What came next was a surprise for both of them. A squiggly string of fire escaped from Natsume's finger, threatening to burn Mikan's neck, but was eradicated before it even came close enough to contact Mikan.

Mikan turned, her façade never changing, as her eyes met with his.

"Looks like I'm not the only one here." Natsume added coldly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yup, thats all for the first chapt, draggy? i think so too. i shall try and do better for the next. my first fic, still need experience xD.

Review please :D thanks!


	2. Close

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to meeeee.

Chapter2

Mikan stepped into the school gates, arm still bleeding. She entered the boys' toilet and started cleaning her wound. She cursed silently under her breath when her wound stung painfully. She looked into the mirror, reminiscing about the very short period of time she was given to enjoy her life as a girl. She saw different images in the mirror, the short adorable girl with honey brown hair cascading down her waist.

Mikan shook her head a laughed at herself. It's the life she can never retrieve, but only dream. She tugged at her hair that was hanging at the side of her face, how she missed her long, silky hair.

"Boys… " She said as she exited the lavatory.

She entered the classroom, gave a slight bow to the teacher, and went to her seat as usual. No questions asked, no excuses given, it was a routine.

Although looking like a female, Mikan is also popular among the girls in the school, apart from the previous gang Mikan encountered who was a year her senior. Although Mikan appeared as a boy, she was slim and petite which she tries to hide with her baggy clothes. She was also short, too short for a 15-year old teen.

Mikan listened half-heartedly as the teacher droned on. She looked out of the window, up at the sky. Wondering what's above, and the time left, before she would be there, finally free from the burden. The Sakura family wanted a boy, to inherit the Sakura empire. They only wanted one kid, not more than that and previous baby girls before Mikan were gotten rid of without hesitation.

Their parents called her Mikan, but that was limited to only their house. In the outside world, Mikan was known as Raito. She had no objections, even if she did, there was no way for her to voice them.

She wanted to be free, of them, of everything… Everything…

The day passed by quickly, with much sky-gazing for Mikan, or Raito.

She strolled down the streets, with no mind of getting home right after school. She stopped and leaned with one feet on the wall, arms crossed and more sky-gazing. Countless girls flipped their hairs and giggled when they passed her, but she took no notice.

Looking up at the sky, she wondered what her life could be like. What the world would be like, if she's not here. _Not much difference I guess. _She raised her finger and the area surrounding her hand became misty. She doodled as the mist started faded off into the sweltering heat.

_Heat?_

She glanced up knowingly as the heat proposed the presence of a certain Alice. Natsume was sitting down, alone, staring at her.

Feeling awkward, Mikan crossed the road and sat down, 2 benches away from the Fire Alice-user.

"It's rare to see you alone," Mikan attempted breaking the silence. It was no sweat having a staring match with any other teacher, but with him, she felt a familiar bond, that of an Alice.

_No response_

Mikan doodled on the ground with frost, patiently waiting for an answer.

The ice quickly melted away as the small area of ground circled with fire. Mikan rested her chin on her palm, and nullified the fire. She turned and look at the boy sitting 2 benches away from her. He leaned back, eyes giving away no emotions.

Mikan stood and started to walk away when his cold voice echoed through her mind.

"What are you?" He questioned, just loud enough for Mikan to hear.

She stopped walking, and pondered. _What am I, truly… what am i… I don't know. _She stood there, thinking really hard, what is she truly. Not even able to recognize her own identity, deemed speechless by a simple question.

"Well, I… What are you? Then I'm that. An Alice and…" She said, carefully picking her words.

_I am Mikan, or Raito… Does it make a difference anymore… does it? I…_

"You are more than_** just **_an Alice."

"I… well, inherited 2 Alices, one which allows me to 'steal' alices I come in contact with. I still lack the Fire Alice, do you mind?" Mikan gave a slight smile.

She looked up into the sky yet again, and a raindrop landed on her cheek. It trickled down her face and to her chin.

_Rain… It's raining. It's only 2 months till winter. Will I…_

"It's raining, why aren't you getting any shelter?" Mikan asked, looking up at the grey clouds which shrouded the clear blue sky, and what's above.

"I have the Fire Alice, I don't get cold." Natsume replied, bored.

They sat in silence, not knowing whether to walk off, or to stay. The two sitting on the benches were drenched as heavy rain poured down. Mikan stood up, left her bag on the bench and stood in the middle of the path. She raised one arm and used her Ice Alice. The path turned white as the droplets were frozen to become snow.

"What are you doing…" Natsume asked as more snow gathered on the path. He left shallow footprints in the snow gathered around his feet, enjoying it only slightly as this gave him a totally different experience of what his Fire Alice could do.

"It's still 2 months till the next winter. I want to see the pure white scenery again. I might… I just want to see the snow." _I might… I might not see the next winter._

"…" Natsume stood up and trudged across the piling snow. Every step he took melted a bit here and there and he left for home.

Mikan watched as he took every step, further and further away. He made a difference in her life like what he did to the snow she created. It was only the 2nd time they met, but he understood the pain she felt as an Alice.

_Maybe we could be friends. A friend to share my pain with. If we could ever reach there before I leave._


	3. Came

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me

Chapter 3

Mikan sat on the bench after Natsume left, observing the scabby one-legged pigeons wobbled around, pecking pieces of scrapped bread and crackers. The sun was setting, a real scenic sight, but litter whirled around her sneakers, spoiling the scenery ever so slightly.

She was still wet from the previous downpour as she stepped over puddles of water towards her home. The cold September wind blew on her rosy cheeks, biting into her skin.

_I could have gotten his Alice._

Her teeth chattered as she quickened her pace, trying to warm herself but the wind only caressed her cheeks more generously.

_Oh gosh… My cheeks are numb…_

Her quivering fingers fumbled with the zips, and fished around for her house keys. She threw her books onto the doorstep, and flipped her bag over. A bottle of pills fell on the grass, silent, unnoticed.

"Where are the keys. Show up show up, I am freezing." She whispered to herself, shivering as the wind touched her arm and blew at her legs.

She peered upwards. All three levels were dark. There was no one at home, not that Mikan bothered. She had been at home alone till late at night everyday but she desperately needed a change of clothes now. She peered up at the sky, it was a brilliant pink and orange, the beauty of sunset. But not too far away, gloomy clouds were gathering and the wind encouraged them to move forward.

_Oh no not again. I had enough just now… _

She slammed out of her gate, absentmindedly forgetting to lock them. She had to find shelter before the next downpour. She flipped open her cell phone, _6.26pm; _it was still long before her parents returned from work.

A roll of thunder rang through the city. People gazed up at the sky, and quickened their footsteps, hoping to reach home and not get caught in the rain. All except Mikan. She watched them all leave, she was all alone again.

"Hey little girl, you'd better get home now, you don't want to be caught in that rain, it's going to be heavy." A passer-by called out and hurried off.

She didn't stop looking in his way even after he disappeared down the road. The district was empty again; without a soul. Everyone was snuggling in their cozy couch, having their steaming hot dinner, everyone except Mikan.

She slouched down onto the ground, back against the ground as she rested her chin on her palms. She tapped her fingers on her cheeks, counting every second, every minute till her parents returned home.

A roll of thunder, and another, and another and finally the first raindrop landed on her arm.

_This is going to be bad… Thunderstorms, I hate thunderstorms. God help me._

She cupped her ears and bent down, refusing to scream. She couldn't show her true self, she couldn't, if not that would soon overtake the façade she tried to maintain for so many years.

_I don't want to… I don't want to be alone. _

"Get out of my sight! Your presence is a nuisance to me! Get lost, go away! Go away now! I've no idea why I even decided to keep you! Get lost!

Mikan stood there, wavering but still refused to budge. She wanted to stay, but she had to listened to her mother. Get out, it meant out. She couldn't return home, she wasn't allowed to even though she was only 8. She had to bear with this life, survive it alone. Alone…

The rain poured down like a waterfall, strong and heavy. She huddled in a corner with her ears still cupped. She jumped slightly at every thunderclap. Her face was dripping with rainwater, but not one drop was tears. Staying in the rain, no one could tell if she was crying. No one could, but she didn't.

The raindrops fell down to earth, drenching Mikan. She brought her right hand to her mouth and coughed and coughed. She clutched her chest but couldn't stop. Mikan eyes fluttered close for a moment as the coughing fit left her. Her right arm fell onto her lap limply as red stains were washed off by the rain. She wiped her lips with her sleeve and shivered.

_It's so cold. I need a shelter, but the nearest bus station is 15 minutes walk away. I'm already drenched. It doesn't make a difference anymore. But… but it's so cold…_

Mikan stood and stabled herself, and wobbly, walked towards the bench she sat on previously in the afternoon. The rain didn't stop; neither did it become less intense.

Her eyes closed, feeling the heavy rain patter on her shoulders, arms and legs, quivering every so slightly when the wind blows.

Then it all stopped. She could hear the rain, she could feel splashes, but what was coming from above, as if barricaded, stopped.

She opened her eyes and glanced to her right, a little smile crept to her lips. Standing beside her, was Natsume. He was holding an umbrella, it did look weird, seeing him without his uniform on.

Natsume's look was still as serious, and a bit unhappy. He disliked the rain, disliked being out here. But he was there with her.

_He actually came… Maybe, maybe he might become my friend. Become the few that I have. He might…_

And tears rolled down her cheeks, for the first time ever since she was told to go. Told to leave by her own mother. Her tears mingled with the rainwater and rolled down her chin.


	4. Bliss

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

I was busy with school work. I hate math! Ok that's random. But sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 4

Mikan tried to stand but slipped on the wet ground. She didn't yelp but just tried to stable herself. Her legs trembled and was about to collapse. She prayed hard that she doesn't tumble, not because someone was present, but she did not know if she had the strength to stand up again. Natsume held Mikan's arm, looked at her with his crimson eyes. His eyes were that of worry but still held that tiny bit of sternness he always had.

Nothing came out from his lips; he just stood there with Mikan clinging to him as support. Mikan struggled to her feet and looked away. She apologized to no one in particular as she stood, still under the umbrella, still shivering from the cold.

Her skin prickled with the silence as she fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable. She started to walk out into the pouring rain, trying to escape the awkward silence. She hated to feel uncomfortable just like he hated the rain. The rain extinguishes his fire; the silence made her reveal more of herself, the her she tried so hard to mask.

The rain once again pattered on her cap. She longed to remove it, and then she could swish her hair in the rain. What she used to do so many years ago, before her freedom was almost fully restricted. Before, her time was so limited. So limited…

She grabbed her bag and strolled in the lessen rain. No more thunder, and the gloomy clouds were dissipating. The drizzle, although small, but descended steadily. Mikan heard a drop, but still continue walking. Soft footsteps walked across the puddles, not rushing. Mikan spaced-out, but still continued moving forward.

She heard a call, got pulled out to reality, and knocked into the pole.

Mikan swore under her breath, and turned to look. She was surprised to see him squatting down, arm outstretched with his index finger pointing out. His finger came into contact with her forehead and his lips curled into a tiny smile.

"You're so… I've nothing to say." Natsume teased softly. Mikan laughed and grabbed his arm as he pulled her up.

_Weird kid. So different from the others._

"Hey I'm not a kid. I'm a big g- uh boy. And I am not different from you!" Mikan protested.

"You weren't supposed to read my mind" Natsume growled, but he wasn't angry now.

_He looks like…Hoshino… Hoshino-_

_White and pink sakura petals fell gracefully, daintily to the ground as tears filled up the eyes of the Fire Alice. He knelt down on the ground, hands fingering the tombstone ever so gently. He traced the name 'Hoshino' slowly, reminiscing about the fun times he had with her, her annoying voice screaming for her toys; he missed it so much._

_Her dainty little dance steps during her ballet concert, her smooth silky hair, he would never be able to see it again. _

_Hoshino Hyuuga, 19__th__ September 2006, will very much be missed._

_Hoshino- Onii-san will miss you. Forever…_

Natsume's sudden silence made Mikan stare at him for a moment, before holding him by his elbows and running towards the bus shelter.

Natsume looked at the running kid; _he_ is pretty much a kid. Dismissing the thought of flicking her hand away as the wind and drizzle whiz past him, it felt good, in so many years, washing away his pent up pain and burden for a moment. Just for that moment.

They ran as everything in their minds got kicked out of the way. By the time they reached the shelter, the drizzle was almost gone and the bright crescent hung lazily in the sky.

They sank down onto the ground, laughing and panting. It has been a long time since both smiled, had so much fun.

"You aren't much of a big boy too." Mikan panted.

Natsume smiled, but stayed silent.

Mikan's clothes were damp, and the wind playfully toyed with her clothes. Her freezing arm came in contact with him and he ducked away quickly.

He turned and look at her, she was quivering, and her pale skin was flushing pink.

He flipped his clenched fist over, and motioned to Mikan to tap it. Mikan eyed him suspiciously, but still did. He opened his hand and a ball of flame danced atop his palm. Mikan eyes reflected the bright flame, as if following it out, letting it lead. She sat nearer to Natsume, trying to warm herself. She was like a small brother snuggling up to her brother.

_How nice bring a little boy. This Fire Alice wouldn't come near me if he knew I was a girl. Warmth, this is bliss._

_So sorry people, I know this chapter is short and isn't very well developed but yep, I will try to improve it. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Change

Sorry for the long wait, I had been really busy. I know this sucks. Rawr.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 5:

Mikan brushed her hair lightly as the layers laid on her shoulders and flowed down to her back, so soft and smooth. Squashing them under a boyish baseball cap would be a waste but still, she crammed a cap onto her head, carefully checking no rebellious strands of hair escaped her cap.

She grabbed her bag, held a piece of bread between her lips and rushed out of her house. She never had the habit of waking early, and the alarm clock was just another insignificant object standing on her mantelpiece, although fulfilling its duty daily by creating a ruckus in Mikan's room.

She slowed her footsteps as soon as the school roof came into sight. She took a bite of the bread and removed it from her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, and then swallowed. What she heard yesterday stuck fast to her mind, refusing to come off. She tripped over rocks and pebbles but regained her normal pace, eyes still in a daze as her mind wandered.

Her breath became ragged as she snapped back to reality, realising the time. Two minutes till the bell rings. She cursed under her breath, swearing to herself as she blames the small town of not harbouring a teleporting Alice. She quickens her pace as the seconds were lost. Then she heard faint footsteps, a subtle smile escaping her lips.

"You're so early, why not go for lunch first? I'm sure you'll reach school on time with that speed you're walking." Mikan called out just loud enough, teasingly, still walking.

"Speak for yourself, you aren't going anywhere with that speed you going, too." Natsume said, suddenly catching up with ease, beside her. He walked with such silence, every step he took was no more then a slight rustle on the dry grass as they cut into a smaller path.

The breeze blew gently, as the two walked. Natsume heard Mikan's ragged breath as she exhaled. He looked at her, half a head shorter than him. He lips curled into a crooked smile as he noticed her look, she didn't want to attend school as much as he too. Having lessons in a normal school was pointless. Alice Academy, where all Alices gathered, provided much more then, but leaving them with no freedom. Spending over ten years escaping from the Alice Academy, both understood what each other went through.

Natsume stopped walking and held Mikan by her delicate elbows. She stopped too, turning back, looking confused and unhappy at the same time.

"We're going to be late," Mikan complained softly as the thought of the scolding she was going to get for being late the 18th time this month.

Natsume sighed and pulled her along in the opposite direction, leading out to the main path, away from their school. Mikan gave a look of frustration but followed. Her mind thinking about where he was going to take her to, and… the decision made by her parents, which bothered her a whole lot.

'_We could have just sent her there… Then we wouldn't have to bother about taking care of that burden.'_

'_Yes, I know, but that's our child, our only child. She deserves better than the treatment we gave her all these years.'_

'_Don't act all touchy now! You don't like her any better than I do, and I don't need a child. I don't want anyone to take care of when my career is bolting up to a higher level now!'_

'_I... I don't know.'_

'_Agree or not, I'm doing it. She's going!'_

Mikan heard the phrase again and again in her head, hissed in a threatening tone by a rough male voice.

It echoed loudly in her mind. She's going, did it mean her? Then why bother dressing her as a boy from young, escaping all these years, when they could have just given her up?

"Why-"

Natsume halted and Mikan crashed into him. She stared at him, from the ground as he towered above her sitting position.

"What was that for?" Mikan demanded.

"You asked me 'Why'." Natsume retorted.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she said as her eyes went back to the empty, soulless ones when she was thinking.

_She's going-_

Natsume caught her look, but uttered nothing. He offered her his hand, helping her up. She shook her head and pointed to her ankle, and gave a small shrug. He gave a huge sigh and squatted in front of her.

"Get on my back, and don't fidget so much." Natsume said grudgingly, as Mikan gave a small laugh. She clambered onto his shoulders and he stood up. Taking extra care, he held her legs carefully, noticing how light Mikan was. Even having Mikan on his back did not slow him down. The way he walked was like a cat, a smooth flowing action like none other. He could feel her light breathing on his cheek. Mikan's head rested on his right shoulder as her cap stuck awkwardly at his head. He grinned slightly at the weird fashion trend Mikan was following, forever wearing a cap, wherever _he _went.

He turned to look at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep.

_Didn't sleep well last night hmm._

He noticed the dark eye rings under her lashes, and examined her delicate features. He figured that he looked more like a girl then a boy. Common amongst alices, a beautiful boy.

Natsume started up a hill, breathing deeper just a bit as he trudged up the sloping path. He reached a comfortable spot not long after, a spot that overlooks much of the town and had warm sunlight, not too intense. Natsume carefully laid Mikan down as he sat, observing birds that flew past, and the buildings of the town. Mikan stirred and rubbed her eye.

"Oww what the hell…" She said as she moved her feet- it still hurt.

Natsume gave a throaty laugh as he switched his attention to the just awake Mikan. He found her adorable, the way she yawned and stretched herself, rubbed her eyes and laid carefreely back on the grass, not bothering to ask where he brought her. He laid down too, an arm length away from her.

"Nice view, I'd never knew this place before." Mikan commented.

Natsume remained silent as he breathed in the air. He stretched his arm and hit Mikan's cap, bringing it down to her nose. He gave a grin and pressed his lips together. Mikan gave a little gasp and started laughing. She adjusted her cap skilfully without removing it and putting it on again. She grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at Natsume, laughing, forgetting all her troubles in that moment.

_Being with him really do take away my problems._

They both thought.

Mikan splashed water she conjured with her alice and guffawed at the sight of a drenched Natsume. He did not appear displeased like he used to, but only laughed with her. He could not use his alice as it was more to the offensive side. He groaned at the thought of being trashed with multiple alices. He was also levitated but only slightly, as it tired Mikan out.

She plopped down onto the grass, and laughed heartily as Natsume landed on the ground roughly. A look of defeat brush past Natsume's expression just slightly as he laid down too.

"Why do you always have a cap on?" Natsume asked, trying to get a conversation going.

Mikan's face became thoughtful as her laughter died down.

"I've no idea, maybe I have horrible hair?" She giggled aloud. Natsume grinned but asked no further.

They both laid in silence as Mikan's heavy lid closed. She was exhausted with all this playing. Natsume stared up in the sky, observing the clouds. He turned his head and looked at Mikan, the hair at both sides that framed her face, her lips that were pressed lightly together.

He touched the old baseball cap, and hit it lightly just for the fun of it. He thought for a moment, and carefully removed Mikan's cap. Locks of brown hair untangled from the suffocating space and fell gracefully to her sides.

"What the heck did you do…" Mikan said, as he eyes flew open. Her look was intense and directed to Natsume.

Natsume was shocked, surprised, everything. He regained his composure but still was churning inside.

First he did not expect what he found out.

Second was that when her hair fell down prettily on her shoulders and back, she looked… beautiful. He had been so close to her but never figured that her angelic features actually belonged to one of a girl.

"Shocked?" Mikan asked, laughing suddenly. Natsume said nothing, but just gave a small smile.

"Help me keep my secret alright?" Mikan asked, as she reached for her cap.

Natsume nodded slightly. He had so many questions to ask, but decided that today wasn't the right day. Although smiling, worry filled her eyes as she put on her cap.

_She must be worried that I'll treat her differently, now knowing that she's a girl. Will I? She really looks like…_

_Hoshino._

"Let's get back, shall we?"

Mikan nodded, and they made their way back like how they came, her head still on his right shoulder, but stiffer, less comfortable.

Natsume walked in silence, pondering.


	6. everlasting

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice isn't mine.

He brought her home, left her at front steps. She hobbled into the house, clumsy as she always was, but he didn't find her as comical. It wouldn't hurt to laugh if she was a boy, it was just a way boys communicated. But now, Natsume didn't know when he would set her off, girls are after all unpredictable. He saw her enter the house, her fist clenched together. She gave a tight smile before shutting the door. He left.

Mikan absented herself from school for almost three days, closed herself in at home, like what she did to her heart. She blocked herself from the outside world, refusing anyone else's entrance and just when he placed his foot in, he had to discover her true identity. She doesn't know if he would feel uncomfortable around her and thus start avoiding her, she doesn't have the faintest idea. He was an Alice like her, sure he knew her plights, but what's deeper down inside, he doesn't have the faintest idea.

_It has been a few days since I've stepped out of this house, this suffocating place. I wonder what is happening out there now._

Mikan sat on the parquet floor, the polished wood smell stung in her nose. The down-feather cushion positioned behind her back as she leaned on it. Her body felt warm now, as she remembered the day.\

"_Get on my back, and don't fidget so much." Natsume said grudgingly, as Mikan gave a small laugh. She clambered onto his shoulders and he stood up._ Mikan stole part of his fire alice when they came into contact. She raised a quivering finger, trying hard to locate the feel, concentrating hard as she was going to summon fire for the first time.

"Oh no, where is it… No, this is air. Water, Ice… ahhhh." Mikan groaned in frustration, shelving through the alices she had in her.

_Warmth, he is warm. His dull ruby red orbs, soft touch. Nat-_

Mikan stopped fumbling through herself, let her eyes shut slowly and started collecting the memories she had gathered with Natsume, the fire alice. _The day they ran in the rain, when they huddled together close to the flame Natsume had conjured, the moment the shared at the hills… _She thought of him, the warmth he provided her with, the warmth that touched her heart and started to melt the metal bars she set up around herself.

The thoughts swirled about in her mind, occasionally throwing in an especially gleeful moment. Heat started to rise from her, her body getting warmer, hotter. Her eyes still shut; a little smile touched her lips as fire rose. A ring of fire circled her, rising above the ground. Her palms extended and reached out, eyes opening at the same time. The line of fire rounded into a ball and bobbed above her palm. Mikan hopped up in delight, wincing just a bit when pain shot up her leg. Still, that did not kill her joy.

She sank down stiffly onto the ground, taking more care, and scattered the fire. She fingered the fire, motioning it up and down, into kitchen and burning the dishcloth. She smirked just a bit and started shaping it into anything that came into her mind: a bird, some words, anything at all. Fire was fascinating, not dry like the other alices. It was a touch of purple in the commanding orange, and changes to the alice's mood.

She clenched her fist gently and the flame dissipated. Her smile toned down just a little and she stood up. She limped slightly to the door, feet dragging along the smooth surface of the wood. She gave a small sigh and opened the door, not bothering to look up.

"Hey, missed you this few days."

"Oh. Really… I thought you didn't want to see me, since I am a _girl…_" Mikan said, voice dripping with distaste.

"Don't act this way, I… " Natsume paused, searching for a way to talk to her nicely, properly.

"Well? If you've nothing to say, you don't have to force yourself to be here." Mikan added softly, turning her head away.

Natsume shut the door behind him and followed Mikan into the room. She sat down on the floor, leaning on the sofa. He made his way to the other side of the sofa and sank down. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through his mouth, at the same time picking his words.

"Well I didn't know you were a girl in the first place, so you have to give me time to adapt to the change. I was, surprised, shocked…" Natsume confessed.

"Well you didn't have to lift my cap, and then you don't have to go through all this."

"I couldn't help it,"

"Yes and now you are trying to get me away from you, because you didn't thought I was who I am. And I thought I had finally found a friend…" Mikan muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave, I… I enjoyed your company! In the few years that I had lived here, the days that I was with you brightened up my life. I'd never want you away from me. You are my… friend. I don't even know your name, your family, I didn't know anything about you!"

Mikan gave a weak laugh. "Well, you weren't supposed to know of all this, me being a girl and stuff. It was supposed to be kept secret. My parents wanted a son, and because I was special, an alice baby, that's why they kept me. Previously, before I was born, my sisters were all drowned the moment they were born. Boys, boys, boys. Well, so they brought me up as a boy. Mannerisms, dress-code, everything! The only thing left behind were my memories. "

"And your beautiful flowing hair…" Natsume whispered.

"Yeah well I guess. The Sakura Empire had this tradition, the strongest of _sons_ will lead the next generation into success greater then the previous. But still, after so many tries, they had a girl instead. I was named Mikan Sakura, in a cold winter night, under the stars and snow."

"So your family descends from the Sakura bloodline, that explains the rare alice. And Mikan, that's… a beautiful name."

"Really… Nobody ever told me that, even though _they_ were the ones who gave me the name. No one ever gave me recognition, any attention. They threw me out of the house often for a little mistake I made. They, really hate me. They are planning to send me to the Acaademy." Mikan sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew that all this was going on behind the famous Sakura family…"

"You need not know, you're but an outsider. Nothing changes their attitude towards me, lessen their hatred for something I've done. Maybe even just for existing. " Mikan leaned her head on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling.

"Mikan…"

"Why do you always look so cold, and scary?" Mikan asked, trying for a lighter mood. She really changed the atmosphere with the depressing talk previously.

"I realised I had really nothing to live for when Hoshino left. She was all that I've got, and all these escaping for the Academy, it really tired me out."

"Hoshino- She is…?"

"She's my sister, she well, passed on."

"I'm sorry, I had to talk about the inappropriate topics. I'm so sorry."

"Well its ok… It has been 2 years."

They both sat in silence for a moment, Natsume thinking about Hoshino, Mikan questioning her existence, still in a delusional state of mind.

"I wonder if I will see the next winter…" Mikan asked, breaking the choking silence.

"Well it'll soon be September,"

"I know that, but… I wonder will anybody realise that I'm gone, if I really go."

"What are you saying…?" Natsume said, voice slightly raised, but still soft.

"It's nothing… nothing at all…" Natsume heard her voice waver and detect a hint of sadness. He rose from the floor and looked down at his hands. Mikan heard shuffling and stood up too, holding the sofa for support. Mikan stumbled as she tried to move forward and tripped. Natsume rushed forward to catch her and managed to save her just in time. He steadied her and faced each other. Natusme's red orbs bore into her brown ones, neither wishing to break the bond. Natsume lifted her cap and she didn't try to stop him.

Her long hair fell down to her back, fringe falling in place, ruffled and messy in an attractive way. His hand stroked her silky locks, and he looked at her intensely. Mikan tip-toed and brought her hands to his back, leaning in to him. He rested his palms on the back of her head gently. She rested her head on his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ask yourself why you exist anymore, because its for me." Natsume whispered into her ears.

Mikan nodded, feeling her heart clench painfully, she wanted this to last, she really did.

But she knew better. Why did she meet him only now, when she wasn't even sure how long she would last. She hugged him, not wishing to let go, but it still had to come to end. She really hoped that time would stop, eternally…

_Eternally…_


	7. Part

Oh man I am so depressed, I screwed up my maths exam. Dead for sure

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice isn't mine. And so is the song, the lyrics are from First Love, by Utada Hikaru [. Go listen to it, its fantastic.

Chapter 7

_Eternally…_

-

-

-

Mikan clung desperately onto Natsume's back, fear and joy rushed over her face like a passing wind. He was speeding like a racing car even with Mikan on his back. The dark night was illuminated by the moon like a leading beacon. She enjoyed the wind on her face, it felt so refreshing. She hadn't had a good night's sleep after their emotions surfaced. She didn't know how long she's left, how long she would be able to see his face light up in amusement whenever she does anything silly.

"Would someone please charge this maniac for speeding, please?" Mikan muttered to herself as she tightened the grasp around his neck.

"Hey you're suffocating the maniac here," Natsume cringed as his paced slowed down.

"Oh," Mikan loosened her hold and laid her head on his shoulder, humming a sweet melody. She gazed up in the night sky twisting her head just a little to get Natsume's hair out of her face. The little stars twinkled around the full moon, blinking and shimmering.

_When you leave this world, you will join your loved ones in the sky, where they have already became stars, watching over you._

"I want to be there," Mikan sighed, pointing at the empty patch of sky where no stars gathered, away from the moon.

"Why there?" Natsume laughed quietly as he gazed up too, at the night sky.

"It's so dark there, I want to light it up with my faint shimmering when I become a star, even if I am only a tiny one. You'll be able to spot me easily too. I stand out above the rest." She grinned.

"Stand _**away **_you mean?" Natsume teased.

She smiled, sighed and let her fatigue take over her. She wasn't asleep though, silently humming the melody over and over again. Her tinkling voice filled the air even though it was nothing more than a mere whisper. Natsume leaned against her hair, taking in her scent as he picked up speed again. The hill came in sight as he tapped her leg.

"We're almost there, sleepyhead." Natsume called.

"I'm not asleep Natsume, just tired." Her eyes remained shut, her dark rings contrasting with her pale skin. He had noticed, but said nothing.

It was autumn now, not long till winter maybe a month or two. Sakura trees nucleated on the hill, the light pink swaying gracefully in the wind as they fell lightly to the ground. Natsume set her down at their usual spot and lay beside her. Mikan's palms were gently pressing on the grass, eyelashes pretty and long, lips pale pink, looking so delicate but still beautiful.

The breeze picked up, the wind picking up speed. The trees rustled, the wind tugging ever so lightly at the pink and white. Mikan lids lifted bit by bit, listening to the wind, blowing, playing with her hair. It was still under her cap before dark, before she met Natsume; she had to keep up her act for everyone else. Her hair flew slightly in the wind, tickling Natsume's face. He reached for her hair and twirled it around his finger, gazing up at the stars and moon.

"Mikan, look," Natsume whispered, not wanting to spoil the mood with sudden burst of talk.

Mikan shifted her attention away from his face and to the surroundings, eyes widening with awe. The wind had the sakura petals with it, thousands and thousands of them falling down to earth.

She stood up shakily, smiled pleasantly as Natsume rose beside her. She tried to dance in the descending petals, only to be restricted by her ankle, as she sank down. Natsume caught her before she touched the ground and lifted her up. Mikan's head lay on his arm as he twirled her about in the wondrous beauty. Slowing to a dance, Mikan's lips parted to disclose the melodious voice she hid within her, accompanying by the alice she had stolen, the most amazing voice ever filled the air.

_Saigou no kisu wa  
tabako no flavor ga shita  
nigakute setsunai kaori  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni iru n darou  
Dare wo omotteru n darou  
You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made  
Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotteru n darou  
You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now & forever..._

Mikan's feet were on Natsume's as he led the slow dance. They stopped when the song ended as Mikan hugged him tightly, refusing to let go for a long moment.

Mikan stepped away from Natsume and thought deeply, apologising in her head.

"Thanks, this was the favourite night I had in more then a decade." Mikan smiled, though her eyes still held pain.

He held her hand and laid a small kiss on it, and bowed slightly.

"I've… got something to tell you Natsume." Mikan hesitated.

"I… don't really, like you, Natsume. It was all a lie from the start," Mikan said calmly, observing the changes in his expression. It was cold, shocked, he was speechless.

"Then… all the things th-" He finally managed to find his tongue.

"It was all a lie. Didn't you realise that you are the only alice in the town except for my parents and me? And what's within you is what I always wanted. The strength of the fire! My parents can hate me all they want, but they cannot deny the power that I have, which will boost the Sakura empire, help it rise up the ladder to become the most powerful Alice family."

Mikan's parents did want her to help no matter how much they detested her, they could get rid of her anytime later when the the couple was in control. Fire was the element, accompanying air, water and ice to reign the world that humans never knew of. The dark secrets behind many strong Alice families were not to be seen or mentioned. The Hyuugas had long retired from the fight when Kino Hyuuga was shamed and humiliated when he lost his piece of land to the Misame family. Kino Hyuuga was Natsume's great-grandfather, 3 generations before him. Many had wanted to retrieve their foothold from the fight, trying hard to escape, however some like the Sakuras just wouldn't give up the temptation for power, wealth and everything. Mikan had to deal from young the troubles, problems from the endless fight. She wanted to escape just like many did, but her parents were there exerting pressure every single day. She was too young to retaliate then.

"How's that? Natsume- You're such a joke." Mikan snickered, unwilling, but not showing.

"You- Get out of my sight! Get away from me!" Natsume growled, voice dangerously low, and hurt.

Mikan flinched at his words, trying to fend herself from the unpleasant memories that bugged her so much.

She gave a smug smirk, her delicate features seemed too cunning, evil, to be beautiful in his eyes anymore.

He clenched his fist and hot red flames flew towards Mikan. Mikan hopped into the air and levitated herself, speeding back to town. She could hear his anger building in him. He was mad at himself, for being so stupid, to fall for one that never really did like him. He shouted in anger and agony, his heart tearing itself apart.

_She never did like me, she'd never. _

Mikan disappeared in an instant, her hair flying in all directions. Moisture touched her eyes, one tin drop escaping her eyes landing on the bottom of the hill.

_I'm so sorry _

_You're the first one I had ever fallen for, and you'll be the last_

_This is the best for you, hate me. Hate me please._

_I'm so sorry, sorry. This will forever be etched in my mind, even if I leave. I will be a star, a shining one, with all the memories you left me with. The love that I had experienced all this days, I really… This will be the end_

And she was gone.

Ok that's all, I think this isn't very good. Just that listening to the music and reading the last part makes me want to cry. Weird, but nvm D:


	8. Sorry

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. First Love lyrics here. :D

Chapter 8

"_Saigou no kisu wa  
tabako no flavor ga shita  
nigakute setsunai kaori  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni iru n darou  
Dare wo omotteru n darou"_

Mikan sniffled, unable to continue, afraid that her tears will flow uncontrollably. Her stained face was pale as she sprawled on the ground, facing the ceiling, thinking… Her palm unclenched and a wavering flame appeared a light lilac, almost unseen. She raised her left hand and a wave of air swirled around the fire, enhancing it, towering a tad higher. It was a magnificent sight, air blending in with the fire, but no intention of extinguishing it.

She sighed and stared into the fire, seeing the beautiful sakura petals descend to the earth ever so gracefully, swaying to the left, to the right and finally touching the green where they laid. A smiled touched her, but a tinge of saltiness came in contact with her lips as her eyes showed unbearable pain as she hugged herself tight; she clenched her fists, fire dissipating in an instant.

She pressed her lips together into a grim line, trying hard to hold back the sobs that threatened to barge its way through. Her chest heaved; eyes shut tight, tears pouring down her cheeks. A scream escaped from her, a shield of air gathered around her, trying to protect her from the intangible that came from inside her.

She cried. Her tears flowed down like a stream, hugging her knees to herself. This was the second time she _really _cried, her emotions crashing into her like a locomotive, leaving her with no time or space; the only way was to let it all out. Her curtains flapped in the wind as her eyes dried, though still hugging herself.

_His eyes were full of hatred, pain. His stare bore into my back as I escaped the hill, leaving him there all alone, all alone to deal with it. I'm so… I'm sorry. _

Her lips trembled as the apology rang in her mind, knowing well that it didn't matter, he couldn't hear her.

_Natsume… I shouldn't have met you, so unworthy of any feelings you gave to me. You gave me all the joy that I had never experienced and I had to return it like that, take it all out on me._

She stood up shakily and looked out of the window. Stars were strewn all over the night sky, the still atmosphere had made the surrounding warm. Mikan's heart was frozen, so cold… She had tried so hard… so hard to warm it up, to learn to love again but this had to happen. This had to happen _right now_. The hovering dark clouds stayed stagnant as Mikan unknowingly allowed energy to escape her. The power was unfathomable, so strong that the dripping tap froze into solid, just like how her heart was. Hurt, guilt, pain swivelled around her in a whirl, mixing with the energy, encouraging it to advance further. She clenched her fists and bit her lips, almost drawing blood as she heard him shouting at her, wanting her to disappear from his sight in her mind. The freezing air spiralled up and through the town. Mikan was submersed in the purplish aura as her emotions got stronger. She tried to shake it away, but only made it sink deeper. A burst of energy exploded as she slammed her palms on the window sill, unable to take it anymore. She fell to the ground, exhausted, but still releasing her alice even unconscious. The power rushed out into the town, and the impact hit the clouds, showering rain over the town.

The raindrops froze when it was not even close to twenty feet away from the ground and pelted down dangerously down to the ground. It was midnight and no one was out in the streets, fortunately harming no one with her emotional breakdown.

Natsume

_My skin crawled uneasily, a force so powerful that made my hair stand on ends was present. It wasn't near the Sakura Hill, it was from the direction of the town… _

_What could it be…? An alice? _

_This level of power was not possible, even if it was the unlimited type; this kind of power was rare, too rare. This person's lifespan will be shortened, by if not half a quarter._

_Death wish…_

_Oh no…! The town! This level of power, if offensive… The town would be gone! Damn it!_

He ran downhill, charged in the direction of the town. He could feel the force of power pushing him back, so strong, it was almost tangible. He swallowed the hurt and pain, the anger and betrayal he felt so deep, he had difficulties trying to locate the source of power.

The pelting icedrops melted as he emitted sweltering heat from his body, protecting him from them only just slightly as the freezing cold tried to freeze the water back whenever the ice melted.

_This is madness, please let me find the alice soon, this is going to be never-ending as long as the power doesn't stop. I don't stand a chance against whoever this is head-on; I won't even get a chance to go near this alice. I have never felt this strong a power before._

Natsume sped through the town, every alley, and silent as a cat. The energy was everywhere; it was hard to locate the source where the energy was the most concentrated.

He ran towards the direction of Mikan's house, but was thrown back by the energy that charged out of her. It was so thick that no one could set foot inside the imaginary boundary before the power was spread out.

He sat on the ground, startled by the sudden impact. He scanned the surrounding, taking it all in as he recognised the surrounding, the neatly trimmed garden, the lit living room and the purple painted curtains that was flying wildly in the wind that was picked up by the energy.

Natsume swallowed uncomfortably, the unpleasant feelings returning once again. His eyes filled with hate and pain as he struggled to stand. He trudged forward, fighting against the resistance put up by the alice. He tried forcing the power back using fire but it dissolved immediately into the barrier.

The ice melted to become water and sizzled in his flames around him. He ice cut through the protection he had and scraped his face, drawing blood.

_What am I going to do with her…? I can't… I-_

Natsume thought as he forced himself towards the house. The raw power was suffocating.

_Where the hell did she get this kind of power?! This is… She has to stop soon; if not… she won't survive to see tomorrow. What is wrong with this bit- UGH, what does she think she is doing, trying to slaughter the whole town?! First she played with my feelings, tear me to pieces. What is she playing at now?!_

Natsume swore under her breath, finally reaching the door. He yanked it open and the power smashed against his body. He grabbed the frame of the door before he was blown off. Natsume's breath came out short and ragged, deeply affected by the raw power that she was releasing.

He scanned the living room for her presence.

_Where is the wretched alice?_

Natsume spotted her brown hair on the ground, behind the sofa where she always sat. Memories flooded into his mind as he remembered that this was where they recognised their feelings for each other.

Pangs and pangs of pain hit Natsume as the rejection he just had shattered the beautiful moment. He felt bad thinking Mikan as a flirtatious slut that played with his feelings but the way Mikan smirked at him, taunted him, it irks him more than anything.

He fell onto the ground beside Mikan and swiped his perspiration away. She touched Mikan's face lightly and drew back when he felt the freezing cold. Her face and lips were pale, hair spread out messily on the ground, her whole body lifeless.

He stared at her helplessly, all the hatred disappearing as he saw her, weak, dying.

He carried her body onto her arms and hugged her tight, trying to warm her body, to calm her down in her unconscious state, not knowing how. He stroked her hair, whispered into her ear, calling her name…

Mikan stirred, responding to his voice, collecting her emotions and feelings back to herself in her subconscious state. She did not have the energy to respond, or to even lift her eyelids. Her feelings were extracted from the air of power, and the force died down.

Natsume felt the change, the difference in the air, not so suffocating anymore. He looked down at her face, still pale as ever, but a tinge of pink touching her cheeks. He let her down carefully and stepped away towards the door. He opened the door and turned hesitantly back.

"I hate you Mikan, I really do." His eyes were filled with hurt, nothing else, nothing…

"I really do…" He whispered and walked away.

End-

_Do you think its draggy? I'm sorry if it is. I'll try to improve:D_


	9. Eternal

Hey this is the end of the story. Its gonna have chardeath. So if you don't want to read it, please don't. I don't want to write it too… But… D:

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 9

"_I hate you, I really do…"_

_I really do-_

_Really do…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Mikan was on the floor when she woke up, all around her was cold and wet. She sat up, thinking about what she heard. She looked out of the window, it was _still_ dark, or was it _already_ dark. Her fatigue took over her for two days, and over the couple of days, her parents didn't return home, not at all. They went away without telling her, it was nothing unusual to her, they did not bother about her at all.

_Mikan; Mikan; Mikan…_

It echoed in her head, she had heard a voice so like his…

_It can't be… He hates me so much…_

Mikan gave a weak laugh at herself. Her heart suddenly clenched so hard that it threw her to the ground and left her gasping in pain. She curled up with her hands at her chest, spluttering and coughing. The excruciating subsided, but would come, soon.

She stared at the sky; it was still bright with stars twinkling happily.

_Star…_

She hopped up to her feet, struggling to maintain her balance and slammed out of the door. She ran as fast as she could, catching her breath whenever she can, she cannot afford to collapse now. She climbed the hill and sat at the summit where the sakura petals still were. The breeze blew gently at her hair and face, lightly picking up the petals and laying them down. It was still beautiful, a carpet of pink.

She closed her eyes, and gathered all her alice in her hands. The massive amount of power concentrated in her palms. In controlled amounts, she released bit by bit. The sakura petals swirled around her, forming a tower over her. All of a sudden, they charged down into the centre where the released alice her and formed a call of power. Mikan collected her memories with Natsume, the joyful and embarrassing times she had with him and thrust them in the concentrated spot. Her pain returned and crushed at her heart, pain coursing through her veins. She's nearly done; she couldn't afford to stop now. She wouldn't have the time and energy to start all over again. She didn't.

She released the remaining alice, her love for him, and the truth behind the cruel break at the spot and sealed them. The petals, as if attracted by a force, all flew to the centre of the power and energy released and a bright ray shot up to the sky. The middle of the light was a small pink stone, containing the life and all she had. The pain took over her, as soon as she completed the stone, finally willing to be released after her wish is fulfilled. Her breathing slowed despite the pain, hands clenching so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes shut, falling unconscious…

Natsume laid on the couch at home, mind boggled by all the events that happened in such a short time. He needed to release all his pent up frustrations. With Mikan around, he never needed to worry, quiet as she was; she never was boring, always humorous in her own way. But now she's no longer part of his life, and never will be.

He sighed and walked towards the door.

Walking in town at night was always quiet, too quiet.

_It was never this quiet with her arou- Ah, why am I thinking about her._

He quickened his footsteps, trying to escape the deafening silence in town. He started to run towards the Sakura Hill, to the place he had gone whenever he had troubles he couldn't tell anyone since he was 7.

He strolled up the hill, enjoying the cool breeze. He enjoyed the silence unlike in the town, he never knew why. It was here, out in the rural area that he could really and truly be himself.

_It looks really different tonight… So green and dry, not an inch of flo- Sakura flowers! Where are they?!_

Natsume turned frantically around, searching for a single petal of sakura, but could find none. He ran up all the way to the summit only to see the naked trees and…

_No- No… _

Natsume ran towards the lifeless body, lying beautifully on the ground; her beauty was ethereal.

He knelt down onto the ground, careful not to touch her. Just beside her, a little pink stone was insignificantly placed on the ground. He picked it up cautiously and recognised it as immediately. He used his fire alice on it and the stone mingled with it and disappeared into his body.

Natsume felt power surge through his body as the last of Mikan became his. Her memories played through his mind like a video tape, and he experienced every single emotion she had. He felt the reluctance, the guilt, the hurt and pain she had when she lied to him that day. When he told her to scram, the pain that she felt, his was nothing compared to hers. He saw why she had to make the most difficult decision of her life, and his eyes filled up with tears.

"Mikan-" Natsume trembled. He had hurt her more deeply than she did to him, and he never knew.

Natsume held her in his arms, trying to wake her, keep her with him for as long as he could.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I had to do this Natsume…" _Natsume remembered her saying this in his mind.

_She apologised when she tried to prevent me from getting hurt, when I was the one blaming her all the time!_

_Natsume, I'm so sorry._

_Hate me please._

_You're the first and last._

Natsume's tears landed on her cheeks as it played over and over again in his mind.

A flake landed on the ground beside Natsume and another. He shook Mikan, wanting her to wake up, not to leave him now. Mikan's eyes opened, and looked at him in he eyes. She smiled weakly, raised her hand to his cheeks to wipe off the tears. Her attention shifted to the sky and saw tiny drops falling lightly to the ground. She blinked slowly and smiled and leaned in to Natsume.

"Hey…" Mikan whispered.

"I'm… so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you." She said, touching his cheeks.

"No… it's not your fault- you had no choice, I'm the one who didn't understand."

"You didn't know," she breathed heavily, "sorry I had to make you sad, hate me all you want, I won't mind."

"No…"he whispered.

The pure white snow descended. Mikan stretched her hands out to catch a flake, and smiled.

"I've managed to see it… Natsume."

_Forget me Natsume, I'm not worthy of everything you gave me. Forget me._

"No… Mikan, no._" Mikan didn't utter a word, but her mind was read. All her alice was passed to Natsume, whatever that was left of Mikan…_

Mikan placed a finger to his lips, and they hugged for so long… so long.

Natsume looked at Mikan in the eyes, sad. She leaned forward and placed the last kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes and smiled, for the last time.

_唯一の人である __you are the only person_

_私は永久に愛する __I love you forever_

_私は遠くにからの見る __I will be watching you from far away._

_そこにの上、星として __up there, as a star._

His eyes closed and tears rolled down his cheeks.

_No Mikan, there is no forever, no eternal… Nothing without you by my side._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I will be watching over you_

_forever…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_End_

_This is the end of my story. Thanks for all your comments._


End file.
